Illegal Activites
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Chief Of Police Arthur Kirkland never imagined that he'd be locking lips with the most notorious punk in all of London. Punk!England X Police!England. One-shot.


*****Warning, This is Englandcest, in other words, Self-Loving-Self. If that bothers you in any way, please do not read the story. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>It was times like these that Arthur really hated his job.<p>

Arthur Kirkland was a born Englishmen who lived in a simple apartment with his cat. He was the chief of police located in England, highly known for his success rate in accomplishing what needed to be done. He had messy, disheveled, blond hair with the largest eyebrows anyone had ever seen. His eyes were a striking, fierce, emerald green, that were always on guard.

As the chief of police, his job often called for the most outrageous stunts to pull. Not that is was a problem; it just began to get tedious after a certain number of times on the same person. Namely, a young boy called Iggy.

Currently, he was chasing down said Iggy, a notorious punk that dwelled the streets of London. The boy was of seventeen years, and heaven only knows who or where his parents were. He had piercings all down his ears, his hair was streaked vibrant, neon green, and he swore a lot. He was always up to something, if it wasn't drinking under aged, it was smuggling weed. It remained a mystery to him even as to wonder how he'd gotten a driving license.

The reason he was chasing him? It was the usual. He'd caught the boy smoking that same weed he'd been smuggling, and not only was it illegal for him to be smoking at all, it was illegal everywhere. So, hot on the boy's trail, his feet slapped against the pavement in a mad dash.

Now, Iggy was smart. He wasn't a kid under the influence. He knew how to act in situations such as these. His mind had already hatched a plan, an idea to get him going and possibly get him out of trouble. And it was a fun idea, a very fun one indeed. That's what life was about to him. Having lots of fun and doing what you want with life. Iggy turned sharply down the corner, into the dark, crime filled alleys.

Arthur raced after him, blinding searching for someone who obviously knew their own little battlefield better than he. His green eyes scanned the premise, looking for the scuttle of shoes or signs of movement.

"Hello there chief~ ever been to the bad side of town~?" Iggy sang from the shadows, unseen by the officer's eye.

"Come out you! You're under arrest for the smoking of illegal drugs and resisting arrest!" he barked, keeping cautious.

Iggy chuckled to himself as he stepped out, smirking deviously at the officer before him.

"There you are! Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you?" Arthur asked firmly, ready to sprint should he try and run again.

The punk snickered and grabbed the officer by the collar. "Let me tell you something love, here, in this part of town, we don't play nice."

Before Arthur had a chance to retort, a pair of lips crashed against his own. It was sudden, and a feeling of surprise rushed over him. It took a moment's time for his mind to realize and comprehend what was happening. In blind panic, he tried to pull away, pushing Iggy from him, but the punk's hands quickly latched onto the officer's wrists, halting the protest.

The kiss was still locked, never separating as the punk slowly pushed the other back onto the wall, pinning his hands next to his head. Iggy kept on, waiting for Arthur to respond. Slowly, the Brit pressed back, seemingly unsure of the movement. The punk grinned, and pushed himself farther against him, causing the officer to gasp from the sudden contact. Iggy took the opportunity and let his tongue dive into the other's mouth, eager to explore the foreign area. A soft moan escaped Arthur's throat, shuddering from the pleasure filling his thoughts. It felt good, and he didn't know why.

In the moment that followed, the officer tilted his head, and allowed his feelings to take control as he flicked his tongue out to meet Iggy's own. The muscles hungrily searched the caverns of each other's mouths before finding their way back to one another, and melting in.

In need of air, Arthur twisted out of it, panting lightly as his vibrant eyes stared furiously at the punk.

"You're not a bad kisser chief, I'll give you that~" Iggy hummed, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

"You…" the officer huffed.

"You liked it~"

"I didn't _like it _in the slightest!" Arthur defended grumpily.

"Which is precisely why you decided to respond correct? Don't deny it chief, you _loved _it. You _wanted _it didn't you~?" Iggy cooed, smirk widening by the second.

Arthur's face became tinted pink, as he bit his lower lip. "I-I most certainly did not!"

"Whatever you say chief, whatever you say~"

Iggy released his wrists, and stepped back. Looking content, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, smoke rising into the air. "Well, I'd best be on my way now. Take care chief, we'll do it again sometime~!"

The punk walked back into the alleyways, smiling to himself as he inhaled the drug. The colors swirled around his head and vision. Yes, it was good to be bad.

Arthur leaned himself against the wall, the events of the last few minutes finally sinking in. He held a finger to his lips, trying to erase the blush over taking his face. It was then that he realized something important.

"H-hey! Come back here you punk! You are _still _under arrest for smoking and resisting arrest! Come back here!" he called violently before taking off into a mad dash after him.

Yes, it was days like these where Arthur Kirkland hated his job. But today? Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, it wasn't everyday he lip locked with the most notorious punk in all of London. And it most certainly wasn't common for him to admit, even to himself, that he actually _did_ liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, stated above, Punk!England X Police!England. This is just a little something I wrote to be my 100th Deviation on DeviantART. Please enjoy! <strong>

**Also, this is my first time writing tongue action, so excuse the fail. :I Fail ending is also fail too, but we'll look over that.  
><strong>

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
